


Complicated

by justanotherfangirlwriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant (Ish), F/M, Gen, M/M, Maybe some Liz/Kyle, Multi POV, On going as the series progress, Post Pilot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirlwriting/pseuds/justanotherfangirlwriting
Summary: Everything in Roswell was Complicated. Especially for those who live in it and have secrets they keep.





	1. Complicated Aliens

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t know how many chapter I will right. Technically it can be read as stand alones but I will write as the show goes on. 
> 
> Unbeta’d so prepare for a lot of spelling and grammar errors that I may or may not fix. 
> 
> Characters are not mine and do not belong to me. They belong to their respected creators. From the show or from the books.

Liz decided to walk home. After the reunion, Maria moved the party to the Wild Pony and one thing hasn’t changed, Liz can never say no to her best friend. The Wild Pony was okay, she stayed mostly with Maria and Max. Isobel seemed to be wary of her and kept her distance. Isobel was always someone who captivated everyone, Liz use to see her at lunch talking with a bunch of her popular friends but she wasn’t ever mean, at least not intentionally.

But when Max or Michael come into the room her air of royalty stops and she’s just another girl. She always manages to find her way to them even with her possey. She always sat with them at lunch and never with her other friends and no one questions it. That’s how it’s always been ever since they were kids. Rosa always said those three were never far apart.

“Something weird about them, they seem to participate in activities like everyone else, but they’re so far apart from the rest of us.”

Liz use to think it too, she’s grown up with them, but she hardly knew anything about them. Now 10 years later, she knows why, they weren’t human. They were aliens constantly weary of who they trusted.

Liz felt the cool breeze of the desert and pulled her jacket tighter around her. She left in a bit of a rush, she didn’t tell Maria, who went on her phone, probably calling one of her costumers who’ve been ringing her for hours. Max went to find Isobel, and for some reason she didn’t see Kyle at the reunion, or Michael but she saw him follow Alex Manes to the back so she’s guessing he was fine. But Kyle probably just got held up at the hospital.

Her hands hover over the handprint on her chest. She feels her heart beating in her chest as she remembers the memories Max shared with her. And the feelings he was feeling. They made her feel that everything was good, it’s been a long time since she felt that good.

The Crashdown looked deserted. They didn’t open today because of what happened last night. She told her father not to open until after tonight, when all the memories of Rosa’s accident passes everyone’s mind for another year and the towns people go back to silently judging her and her dad. She was about to cross the street when she notices Alex, walking as well, coming from the school. He looked worse than her, she thought against it before calling his name.

“Hey Alex!” She said from across the street. He snaps out of his bubble and looks up at her, he gives her a small smile as she crosses the street. He left before her for the the army so he wasn’t around for the accident. Though she knows he’s heard, everyone knows.

“Hey Liz,” He gives her a hug, she needed that and it seems like he did too. She never pushed with Alex, she’s known him since 5th grade and other than Maria he was one of her oldest friends.

“Just coming back from the reunion huh? You know Maria moved the party to the Wild Pony right?”

“I wasn’t in the mood for drunk cowboys right now.” Alex only gets into these moods when it concerns two people. His father or Michael. She found out about Alex and Michael by accident. Alex made her swear not to tell anyone, Alex wasn’t out, also Max and Isobel didn’t know about Michael and Alex.

“One in particular?”

“I don’t think we can call Michael Guerin a cowboy.” He says, Liz laughs a bit.

“No we can’t. What happened?” She didn’t know what it was, maybe because Alex can’t really talk about his feelings for men to anyone.

“Nostalgia is a bitch, and Roswell is...”

“You don’t have to finish that. I know what you mean.”

 

“Michael is just someone who got me you know. He was one of the few people who never tried to make me someone I didn’t want to be. But now, I don’t know. I didn’t expect to see him still here. But he’s here in that same beat up trailer.”

Michael was smart, smarter than her, Alex, or Maria combined. But given what she knows now, she understands why he never left. But Alex didn’t, she can’t say why he stayed but she wanted to make her friend feel better. So she shifted the conversation to her emotional issues.

“Did you know about Max’s feelings for me?” She asked, Alex was clearly taken a back by the question but he didn’t miss a bit.

“Liz, Max Evans has been making puppy dog eyes at you since he’s met you. Everyone knew.”

“Even Kyle?” Kyle and Max were never buddies in high school. When she told him that she and Max were paired up as lab partners Kyle got all moody and silent. She thought he was just being a normal boyfriend. She never knew about Max’s feelings for her.

“Kyle isn’t a complex person. A kindergartner could figure him out. But it took him a while to catch up to what the rest of us knew. But yeah, he did.”

“So how’d Max Evans come into the conversation?”

“He’s confusing me.”

 

Alex threw his arm around her shoulder, and said “do you think they do it on purpose?”

Liz raised her brows in question, “what do you mean?”

“Make us question everything we know.”

“Maybe. Or maybe they don’t know themselves. Give Michael a break Lex, he’s a puzzle piece, he’s just looking for answers.”

“Why are you always therapying me?”

“Because it’s free for charge and you always look like you need it?”

They arrive back at the crash down, “wanna come in for some bourbon milkshake? Free of charge.”

Alex looks like he was about to deny her offer when Michael’s truck past them, and he was not alone, it was going to fast for them to see but they did make out it was a women.

“Make it just bourbon.” Liz gave him a small smile,

“come on, I have one with your name on it.”


	2. Complicated Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ship Michael and Alex so much but Maria and Michael also have a very sweet spot in my heart so watch me go and write everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d so please excuse if there are any grammar mistakes. I will fix them later (maybe)
> 
> Characters are not mine and do not belong to me. They belong to their respected creators. From the show or from the books.

Michael could still feel Alex’s lips on his after he left the dance. He didn’t want to stay there any longer, if he did he would have probably done something stupid, like get attached even more to Alex like he did before. He’ll apologize to Izzy tomorrow, but right now he needed to get out of there. He drove to where he always goes when Roswell got too much for him, and that was almost everyday.

He got to where their pods were but he didn’t go in, he just sat on top of his truck and looked up at the stars, trying to forget Alex, but the stars were not helping, in fact he remembered a memory with him. He and Alex never really got anywhere besides making out in dark corners and hidden alleyways, but they did make it to one date. He took Alex out far away from Roswell where they could just be the two of them. They drank beer and ate pizza and Alex even taught him to play a bit of guitar. Out in the desert under the stars, if that moment was a movie, that would have been the moment where they said they loved each other.

But now 10 years later he was sitting alone without anyone. He couldn’t even talk to Max or Isobel about Alex because they didn’t know about the two of them. So now he’s sitting in his own miserable feelings letting time go by until his phone ding.

 

 **Maria** : **Get** **your** **ass to the Wild Pony now. Party has moved and there’s more alcohol here. Don’t make me text you again. Or worse, call you.**

He lets out a genuine laugh, Maria was one of the few people that could get him out of his wallowing. Without making him feel like she should do something about it  she just let him be.

 **Michael** : **oh** **my** **way, just what I need actually**.

 

Michael hated the town haunts because they were filled with townies, unlike his Max and Isobel, he never really fully assimilated to being a “normal” person. He couldn’t keep a job because all the jobs here were just so boring and mundane and something he could do in a moment’s notice. Plus he just didn’t think it was worth it. He did odd jobs here and there to keep his trailer and give him food but that was pretty much it.

He arrived the moment Liz was leaving, no Max in sight. He hoped Max was right about her, because his life was shit enough without the government up his inside.

Michael spotted Max looking like a confused puppy, probably wondering where Liz went. He was about to go up to him when he heard his name being called,

“Michael! You made it!” Maria said throwing her arms around him, he steadied her, she was clearly one drink past her limit, which was 3 usually when it comes to party.

“Okay hippie chick, let’s get you settled before you injure yourself.”

She tries to push him away when he tried to get her to sit down, but she was way too drunk so she just let him set her down on a chair. She looks at him for a minute, he doesn’t like it when she looks at him like that. She always senses what he’s feeling when she does that. It’s creepy, even for him.

“I know that mood. That’s your Alex mood, I saw you two disappear together.” She teases as she elbows him. He rolls his eyes at her.

“Whatever. You said there’s booze. Where?” She points to the bar and he leaves her,

“You can’t bottle you emotions up forever Mikey, you’ll explode.” She yells from behind him, 

He wished. He poured himself a beer and a shot, one good thing about being him was he never gets drunk, well drunk enough that he can’t drive.

When he was about to head back to Maria, Isobel popped up behind him

“where did you go? Max told Liz.”

“Hello to you too Iz and I figured.”

“How?” She takes his shot and downs it, she’s definitely stressing out.

“Well I saw Liz leave, she looked emotional, but not ‘I think I’m going crazy’ emotional.”

“Do you think everything will be okay?”

 

“I don’t know Iz, why don’t you ask brother over there. Since he seems like he has all the answers.”

 

That was harsh and he didn’t like being harsh to Isobel. No matter how much she pisses him off at times he always felt like he had a loyalty to her, even more than to Max at times. In fights those two had Isobel was always the one he sided with, even if Max was right.

 

He was about to apologize when Isobel disappeared into the crowd. He made his way back to Maria. He handed her water, she pouts.

 

“Drink before you throw up. Remember the concert.”

“Never bring that up again.” She downs the bottle in a minute.

“Thanks.” She sais before leaning down on the table. He looks around, hoping to catch Alex in the crowd.

“He’s not here,” Maria murmurs, her eyes shut.

“Huh?” Michael said, pretending he didn’t know what she meant.

“Alex. He didn’t come to the party.”

“Let’s take you home before you throw up on the floor, you might have to clean it.”

“My car.”

“Will still be here in the morning. Come.” He wraps his arm around her waist and supports her wobbly frame.

 

“Wait I have to say bye to Liz.”

 

“Liz left already.”

 

He brings her to his truck and helps her in. Once he shuts the door Maria was out like a light. They drive through the town to Maria’s apartment, the roads were empty since most of the people were either at the reunion or probably asleep since it was very late. They pass the Crash Down where he sees Alex and Liz talking. Well he found Alex, and he looked upset. Michael didn’t have time to worry about him, he didn’t have time to think. Maria’s apartment was a few blocks from her mother’s house, he’s been there a few times before in high school when he had to tutor Maria in Algebra, she’s a smart girl, but math was never her thing. He preferred they study at her’s instead of his place where his drunk foster father was. He never allowed anyone to see that, only Max and Isobel has ever seen his house, no one else.

 

Maria was out cold when they arrived, he sighed and got out of his truck. He opened her door and picked her up, thankfully she lives in the first floor. Her keys were in her purse, in his car, damn. He checks if she’s still asleep before he uses his powers to unlock her door.

 

He can navigate her place in the dark like a cat. He’s been here plenty of times to know where everything was. He made it to her bedroom and pushed the door open, he placed her in the bed and covered her with her blanket. He went to the kitchen and grabbed her some water and then some Advil for the morning.

 

He was about to leave after putting the water and pills next to her when she grabs his hand.

 

“You can stay, but just sleep.” She mumbles.

 

He didn’t feel like driving back to his trailer, thanks to the military he had to move it to the other side of town. It was already very late and he was beat. And Maria’s bed was way more comfortable than his pull out couch. He strips to his boxers and crawls into bed, Maria turns around so he’s spooning her. He rest his head on her shoulders and sighs, Maria was probably the only one who could make him forget how shit things were right now. He felt relaxed here in the dar, feeling her breathing rise and fall on his chest.

Tomorrow would be better, tomorrow he wouldn’t feel the weight of Alex’s present on his chest. Tomorrow he would talk to Max and Iz about what they were going to do now that Liz knows. But right now he’ll sleep as Maria sleeps.


	3. What isn’t Complicated?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed the OG character in the first series and I’m glad she still “scary” in the reboot. I remember when Maria was so jumpy around her in the first few episodes. But she’s older now and I can’t wait to see the difference. 
> 
> Isobel Is a devoted sister and wife, she will do anything to keep her family safe. No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d so please excuse if there are any grammar mistakes. I will fix them later (maybe)
> 
> Characters are not mine and do not belong to me. They belong to their respected creators. From the show or from the book

Isobel, for as long as she can remember, has done everything to keep her and her brothers from anything dangerous. From people finding out, but now Liz Ortecho knows and she didn’t know what that means. Max thinks they can trust her but what about her? Could she trust them? Could they trust each other?

 

“You’re tossing and turning again.”

 

She faces her husband, a husband she could never tell the truth to. Her truth. She never planned on falling in love, heck she never planned on getting married. Because loving someone leads to dangerous things, especially for her and her brothers. But he wormed his way into her life. In college when things were different and she didn’t feel so suffocated by her secret. She let herself fall for someone.

 

Then Noah proposed and things were good but things were also complicated. She had to fight and reason with Max and Michael before they accepted her choice. They also knew that she would get her way in the end.

 

“Sorry. Busy day tomorrow, go back to sleep. I’m going to make some tea.” She kisses him and crawls out of bed. Once downstairs she calls out for Michael or Max

 

Either of you awake?

 

Apparently not, she sighs, she hated nights like this. When she couldn’t sleep because her mind was racing over everything. She sits in her den thinking about everything that is going on in her life since she’s been a child. All the secret and lies they’ve kept, from their friends, their parents, and the fear that someone would find out and be hunting them.She didn’t want that to happen to her and her brothers. She didn’t want Noah to go through any of that either. But now her secrets were trusted on one woman.

 

Michael was right, if things go the way they did 10 years ago. She would wipe Liz Ortecho’s memories again and make sure she never comes back to Roswell. No matter what Max feels, because her family was the most important thing to her and she will not let it go down.

 

—

 

She feels them before she opens her eyes, both Max and Michael have keys to her place, Noah doesn’t know, so they can always let themselves in. Michael shakes her awake gently, she didn’t even realized she fell asleep on the couch.

 

“Ugh what time is it?”

 

“6 am. Noah just left for his run. We have 30 minutes.” Michael said. He was wearing the same clothes he had on last night. She eyed him up, but didn’t say anything. It was his life, she just wished he got it sorted.

 

Max slid them some food, as long as they had something acidity in their system they could taste normal food. It took them a while to realize that. Their parents just thought they were picky eaters, though Max was, he just couldn’t taste the food. It was Isobel who figured it out, she was 9 and painting her nails when she saw a bottle of nail polish and it didn’t smell bland so she drank it and it tasted good. Then when she ate her dinner she dug in, her parents were surprised she wasn’t picking at her food and when they were both asleep she showed it to Max and they pretty much ate everything in their pantry. The following day they brought Michael a ham sandwich, or 5, to school after they told him about the nail polish remover. That was the start of their weird drink habit.

 

Hot sauce did the trick too, basically anything with a strong enough kick. But you couldn’t disguise hot sauce as water so they mainly stuck with the polish remover. Though Michael likes the hot sauce too.

 

“Are we not going to talk about the elephant in the room?” Michael said looking at Max. Max glares at Michael.

 

“Boys. Not now. I just want to eat quietly then we’ll talk.”

 

“We can trust her.” Max said,

 

“Max think with your head. What if she finds out about Rosa? Huh? Would we be able to trust her then? Would she trust us?”

 

“She won’t find out about Rosa. Because we won’t tell. She can never know what happened that day.”

 

This has been her life. Caught between Max and Michael when they disagreed on things, and that was a lot, trying to be the middle ground to keep them at bay. They would fight for each other anytime. But they would also fight each other. Things were better when they were younger, but as they got older things became much harder, especially in relationships. Max’s phone rings, which got them to stop glaring each other.

 

He looks at it and gets up, “it’s Cameron. Sheriff says we’re needed. We’ll talk later.”

 

They watch Max leave, Michael looks at her,

 

“Iz...”

 

“I know Michael. I know. We have to keep an eye on Liz.”

 

“But what about what I said last night?”

 

“That’s a last resort.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This MIGHT be my last update until episode 2 airs. Idk.


	4. No Complication Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn’t get more adult than drinking so much and falling asleep inside your family restaurant with one of your high school best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d so please excuse if there are any grammar mistakes. I will fix them later (maybe)
> 
> Characters are not mine and do not belong to me. They belong to their respected creators. From the show or from the book

Liz wakes up in a booth at the Crashdown, in the most uncomfortable position, but at least she could curl up and sit in the booth, Alex is on the other side on his back, facing the booth, his legs and one of his arms were dangling off the chair, she did not know how they fell asleep. She squints her eyes and groans at the mess they made. After offering Alex a shake things got blurry. She jumped up from the booth when she heard knocking. It was Maria with bagels. She goes to the door and opens it. 

“What are you doing here?”

“We fell asleep.” 

“We?” Maria asked, Liz motions to their sleeping friend.

“He drank a lot of alcohol.” Liz says, her head was pounding.

“Apparently so did you.”

 

Liz nodded, she took the bagel from Maria and put it on the table. “Why don’t you go shower and I’ll wake Sargent Sleeping Beauty over there.” Maria said, Liz agreed, she always felt better after a hot shower. Even in the New Mexico heat, she loves warm showers.

She gets upstairs to find her dad still asleep on the couch. She placed a blanket over him before she heads for the shower, she’ll wake him later, he didn’t look like he got any better sleep than she did. She strips her clothes from last night and ties her hair up, Max’s hand print still as visible as yesterday. It still felt warm, like his hand was still on her. 

She shakes the feeling off and gets into the shower, Max says it was a reflection of his feelings but she knows that wasn’t all true. She can sense her own feelings too. But she was still confused and trying to wrap her mind around aliens, and Max Evans was an enigma for her right now.

 After getting out of the shower, she changed into her favorite weekend outfit. Jeans and a shirt with boots and a cardigan. She ties her hair up into a loose side braid and runs back downstairs. Alex is awake and is pouring himself a cup coffee.

 

“Morning.” She said, Alex groaned and moved away from her and went back to the booth.

“Too loud. I hate that your hangover doesn’t stay long.”

“Showering helps.” She said as she pours herself a cup.

“Your dad doesn’t mind me making breakfast right?”

“I doubt we’re opening today. He wants to go to Rosa’s grave. Make sure no one messes with anything.”

“Do you want us to go with you?” Alex asked, Maria leans out of them kitchen and looks at her.

 

Liz shakes her head, “no we’ll be fine.”

 

Another knock at the window distracts them. This time it was Kyle. Liz goes to the door and unlocks it letting him in.

“Where were you last night?” She asked,

“Lost track of time at the hospital.” He kisses her cheek, it felt off, there was still something there but it was also missing something. Kyle waves at Maria and sits next to Alex.

“Why are you all here? I was heading home and I see you all having breakfast.”

“Liz and Alex decided to have a drinking party without us last night. I just showed up with bagels.”

“Isn’t it usually us two who are the irresponsible ones?” Kyle teases them, rather loudly which makes Alex groan and shove Kyle off the booth. Liz laughs, which makes Kyle laugh too and so did Alex, still clutching his head.

 

“Oh come on private, you can drink better than that.” Maria said putting eggs and bacon in front of her and Alex.

 

“Ahh I miss working here. Your breakfast is on its way Mr. Valenti.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! The crazy tourist, Liz messing with them with crazy stories. The tips. Simpler times.”

 

“Now we’re almost in our 30s and we just got back from our 10 year high school reunion.”

 

“Time is creeping away and Roswell is still the same.” Maria said sitting down on the chair she brings after setting her’s and Kyle’s plate down.

 

“We get older and Roswell is still the same.” Alec adds, “figures.”

 

Kyle was being strangely quiet and looks at her every once in a while. But he gets distracted by a story Maria is telling. Liz feels someone watching her, she looks turns and sees Max driving pass slowly, he waves at her before passing the diner. She feels her breath hitch a bit.

Roswell may have been the same for Maria but for her, it will never be the same again. After the ate, Alex helped Maria clean the kitchen while she and Kyle cleaned the booth.

“Hey can we talk later? I want to show you something important.”

 

“How later? Because dad and I are going to see Rosa’s grave around lunch.”

 

Kyle stops and thinks for a bit, “oh yeah, I forgot about today. We can do it some other time.”

 

“No it’s fine, I can meet you around 2.”

 

Kyle nods, “okay. Meet me at the hospital? We can talk on my break.”

 

“Okay,” when Kyle didn’t tell her everything at once means he was still looking for a way to say it, meaning it was serious. She looked at Kyle who was talking to Alex as he was about to leave.

 

Kyle said bye to all of them, “do you two have this? I’m going to wake my dad and bring him up some breakfast.”

 

Maria nods, “don’t worry it’s almost done anyway. Go.”


	5. Complicated Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Maria and Alex friendship chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta’d so please excuse if there are any grammar mistakes. I will fix them later (maybe)
> 
> Characters are not mine and do not belong to me. They belong to their respected creators. From the show or from the book

Maria watches Alex down his second cup of coffee as he cleans the booth they all were in. When Maria woke up this morning Michael was gone, she barely remembers last night she may have partied a bit too much but she did remember Michael taking her home. She and Michael were friends and occasionally more than friends but at this moment in their lives they were just friends. Michael had way too many things going on with him to be in a serious relationship and Alex coming back to Roswell wasn’t helping him.

 

She remembered when Michael told her about him and Alex. It was the day Alex left for military training and Michael came to the bar, which he hardly did, he hated the town haunts, and drank his way in beer, they were still underage but Michael didn’t care and Maria pitied his sad face. 7 beers later he started to talk about Alex. Everyone knew Michael liked men and women but no one knew about him and Alex. Maria didn’t even know Alex was gay until senior year when he told her, Liz knew because she caught him and Michael once.

 

But Alex didn’t know that she knew about Michael, so she had to get it out slyly. She was good at that, she had to be if she wanted to get any good stories from people at the bar. Though Alex was a tougher nut to crack than those drunks at the Wild pony.

 

“So Alex, did you have fun at the reunion last night? You disappeared before I could read your palms.”

 

Alex was good a keeping himself compose, but she was good at reading people. She can tell she surprised him, Michael would flip out if he knew what she was doing but he wasn’t here so she could do whatever.

 

“Oh yeah I did. Isobel really knows how to plan a party.”

 

Isobel has been planning that party since January, of last year. She changed the theme 6 times before she and the reunion committee settled on one.

 

“Yeah she does, so have you caught up with anyone yet?”

 

“Minus you, Liz, and Kyle? Not really I haven’t got the time. My dad has us on a tight schedule, I’m surprised he hasn’t called me yet.”

 

Alex didn’t share more much more, Maria groaned, why must he be so closed off all the time.

 

“Okay I’m done. Need anything else for me to do?” He asked,

 

“Nah I’m finished here. You can go and maybe take a shower. You smell like bourbon and grease.”

 

But then she remembered her car was still at the Wild Pony, she called Alex’s name,

 

“Hey Alex can you give me a ride to the bar? I left my car there last night.”

 

“Sure.” Maria quickly cleaned up the remainder of her mess before picking up her purse and locking the doors.

 

“I’m parked a bit back there because I needed to go for a walk last night. Do you mind walking?”

 

“Not at all, it actually feels nice this morning.”

 

Maria’s been friends with Alex since 8th grade and she’s known him longer practically since they were in diapers. She, Liz, and Alex were the three musketeers during middle school and early high school until Alex drifted off from them, back then she didn’t know why but now she knows. He was just figuring himself out with everything and she gets it better now. They may not be as close as before but she knew Alex was a good person. That’s why she wanted him to talk to Michael maybe his rules and order would help Michael get his life in order and maybe have closure for the both of them.

 

Maria never pushes with Michael she lets him be, even when she wants to, because she knows he’s smart. He’s book smart and street smart, that was a deadly combination, but he lacks something and Alex has it. So she wants something good for her friend. Michael was there for her when Liz left, they weren’t as close as she was with Liz but he was fun. Nowadays he seemed to be going off more and more and it worries her.

 

“Here we are.”

 

Alex stopped in front of his old high school car and Maria was shocked, she can’t believe this thing still worked.

 

“Oh my god Alex, I can’t believe you still have this car. I remember the last time we were all in this car.”

 

Alex laughed, “Alien’s Movie Marathon at the movie plaza. You spilt your slushee on my backseat.”

 

They both laugh, “my god how is this car still running.”

 

“Well it’s not really my car, my car is at the shop right now. So this is all I’ve got.”

 

Maria stopped laughing, and got in the car. She realized that she couldn’t ask Alex about Michael now because he doesn’t know that she knows about them. She didn’t think Alex would get mad but she had to learn how to word it. Plus there were so many things unsend between her and Michael that she also needed to figure that out as well. So for now she’ll just take her friend and catch up with him.


End file.
